


Rec room 12-A

by Peruse



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Drugs, Fluff, Gen, Kinda fluff, bitches be trippin, minibots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 11:05:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peruse/pseuds/Peruse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because of the war,  Wheeljack never finished his final thesis and final project to formally complete his education. Cosmos wished that it had stayed that way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rec room 12-A

"Hi there!" Cosmos tilted his head and looked at the excited mech that had bounced up next to him.

"Hello."

"I’m Wheeljack, a new recruit for the science division 2-15151-3. And I need to ask you a few questions!" Cosmos just stared at the earnest mech and nodded; if he could help why not?

"Great!" Wheeljack stated. "So, have you had any energon today from rec 12-A?"

"No, sorry, I need specialized fuel. So I get my energon from rec 9-C." Wheeljack nodded to himself and muttered under his breath.

"No test fuel then." Wheeljack gave a short blasé wave to the minibot and continued to walk down the corridor. 

"Wait what." Cosmos stated, running after Wheeljack. Blinking the mech stopped in his tracks, nearly causing the mini shuttle to run into him. Looking down, Wheeljack gave a grin, or as Cosmos could tell with the mask.

"I never technically graduated from my research center, so Inquiry’s letting me do my thesis here!" Cosmos just cocked his head and stared; a bad feeling was starting to grow in his tank. Wheeljack just grinned took the ‘signal; grabbing Cosmos by his ‘skirt’, he pulled the explorer to his side and continued walking. Cosmos stumbled and lightly grumbled as he adjusted his pace to a leisurely jog to stay with Wheeljack

"For my final project of sorts, I combined the chemical alloys anhydrous ammonia and dichloramine, and a few others for a booster in motivation and energy.” 

"Are you sure that it’s safe?"

"Of course, I mean it has been shown to react bad in organics, but the tests didn’t show that there would be any negative reactions in Cybertronians."

"That’s good, I mean you- what’s Huffer doing." The duo stopped and stared at the minibot. Huffer was splayed out in the hallway looking up at the ceiling with an enraptured expression. To continue the odd scenario, Beachcomber was lying next to him, lying on one arm with the other gesturing to the roof.

"See man, it’s like our conscious. It protects us and we protect it, we help it survive and thrive and it helps us in return.”

"Whoa. So it’s like a connection of us. We’re like one interconnected being."

"Yea, man, it’s all part of us, we’re apart of it; just being and flowing. It’s life.”

"Whoa."

Cosmos stared aghast at Huffer. It was normal, and forcefully accepted, for Beachcomber to do things like this, but for Huffer? Cosmos looked at Wheeljack and opened his mouth to say something, but shut it when nothing came out.

"Hm. I remember meeting Huffer; I don’t remember him so…relaxed."

"He normally isn’t." Cosmos murmured, watching as Huffer and Beachcomber talked about the meaning of life based on the Ark’s ceiling. Wheeljack hummed.

"Huf-"

"What are they doing?" Cosmos blinked and looked around Wheeljack at Perceptor. The Microscope looked utterly confused.

"The flooooww, man" Was Huffer’s answer. 

"Huffer." Perceptor started, gaining an odd hum that Cosmos guessed meant that Huffer was listening. "Are you feeling well?"

"Yea, it’s all well. We’re all livin’ life, ya know; it’s alive.” Was the helpful response. Perceptor just looked even more baffled and his gaze moved to Wheeljack’s. 

"Huffer." The mini hummed again "Have you had energon from Rec 12-A?" Huffer just blinked.

"Yeaaaa?" Perceptor nodded and stared, slowly he grabbed Wheeljack’s arm. 

"Cosmos?" Cosmos startled and looked up at the scientist. 

"Yea?"

"Could you please take Huffer to Ratchet and Hoist, please? I will be down shortly." With that Perceptor, and a captive Wheeljack, headed to the science labs; Cosmos stared with a stunned sense bemusement as the scientists awkwardly stepped over Beachcomber and Huffer. Perceptor started a brisk pace, still dragging Wheeljack along, to the labs. As they left the shuttle heard a low murmur.

"Perhaps we should put you in a different field than Biology, how about engineering? Anywhere that’s not Biology has to be an improvement."

Cosmos just turned back to stare at the duo still on the ground.

"It’s just life; the flow, ya know?"


End file.
